Athletic benches are widely used in a variety of sports ranging from football to soccer. Usually, athletic benches, or benches occupied by players during the course of an athletic contest, come in different sizes and designs. Many such benches are made of wood or metal. However, most athletic or player benches share one common characteristic. They are usually large and far from portable. Such conventional player benches are generally functional. But their size and weight restrict their use to essentially one location.
Certain athletic fields such as soccer fields or baseball fields typically used by children or young adults are not provided with player benches. Thus, those players not actually participating usually stand or kneel on the sidelines. This is not an ideal situation, especially for players taking a break from the athletic action.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a foldable bench that can be folded and carried from on location to another.